ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rocket Gang Rap
''The Rocket Gang Rap ''is a rap-styled song used as the theme tune for Season 3 of the 2018 Rob the Robot reboot. Lyrics Normal version Rob, Rob Jr., Ema, T-K and Orbit: ''Yo, what's up, everybody?'' You're in the right place, We are the rocket gang, and we're flying through space! Rob: ''Yo, my name is Rob, I'm the leader of the group,'' I pilot the rocket if that isn't any clue, We fly to a planet and some other tons, Whether to have fun or get the job done! Rob Jr.: ''Hey there guys, I am Rob Jr.,'' I'm quite a scaredy cat, but I'm not a loser, I like my dad, 'cause he takes me on his missions, Be scared or not, it's my decision! Ema: ''I'm Ema, and I like to dance,'' My dancing is so graceful you'll be almost in a trance, I am not a robot, just to begin, I'm an alien, just look at my skin! T-K: ''Hey there everybody, T-K's my name,'' And fixing and making things is my game, I have a tummy trunk that can hold lots of things, A ladder, a skateboard and even a swing! Orbit: ''Yo yo yo, what is up, I'm good old Orbit,'' If you want a work of art, I will make it, I might be so clumsy, but don't blame me, I'm a nice guy, if you see! Rob, Rob Jr., Ema, T-K and Orbit: ''Yeah, we're the rocket gang, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,'' We're flying to places that we can decide! Extended version Rob, Rob Jr., Ema, T-K and Orbit: ''Yo, what's up, everybody?'' You're in the right place, We are the rocket gang, and we're flying through space, We pick a planet and we decide it, It's our main mission, so we can't deny it! Rob: ''Yo, my name is Rob, I'm the leader of the group,'' I pilot the rocket if that isn't any clue, We fly to a planet and some other tons, Whether to have fun or get the job done! I have two rocket boots that help me fly, And if you have some, go ahead and try! Rob Jr.: ''Hey there guys, I am Rob Jr.,'' I'm quite a scaredy cat, but I'm not a loser, I like my dad, 'cause he takes me on his missions, Be scared or not, it's my decision! My dad might be young, but I am the younger one, That's the reason why he treats me like a son! Ema: ''I'm Ema, and I like to dance,'' My dancing is so graceful you'll be almost in a trance, I am not a robot, just to begin, I'm an alien, just look at my skin! I come from the planet of Greendakspy, Which has tons and tons and tons of my kind! T-K: ''Hey there everybody, T-K's my name,'' And fixing and making things is my game, I have a tummy trunk that can hold lots of things, A ladder, a skateboard and even a swing! If a thing is broken that will make you nervous, T-K will be here, at your service! Orbit: ''Yo yo yo, what is up, I'm good old Orbit,'' If you want a work of art, I will make it, I might be so clumsy, but don't blame me, I'm a nice guy, if you see! I'm like a robot Vincent van Gogh, Cause I paint a lot, if you'd like to know!'' '''Rob, Rob Jr., Ema, T-K and Orbit: ''Yeah, we're the rocket gang, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,'' We're flying to places that we can decide! With our trusty rocket that's got a big heart, Countdown, blastoff, and then we start!Category:Theme songs Category:Songs Category:Disney Junior (Canada) Category:Walt Disney Records Category:Rob the Robot Category:Disney Junior Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:2020 songs